


First Time

by lighterxx



Series: 2015 Fraxus Love Fest [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fraxus Love Fest, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighterxx/pseuds/lighterxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Again?" 2015 Fraxus Love Fest fic, Day 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Post](http://xxlighterxx.tumblr.com/post/138752896797/warning-first-time)   
> 

Laxus travelled his hands on the soft body before him. White, lanky but strong arms, beautiful legs to, green long hair. His favorite was that hair. He stroked his cock at the sounds Freed making, watching his own hand disappear inside him, he groped his cheeks, moving them slightly so he can watch pink pucker clinging to his fingers.

When he pulled out, his hand felt cold, his prick hard enough to hurt, and a man could only be this patient. He slid into his Freed, feeling the hotness trying to keep him inside. He knows he had to be slow and sweet, it was Freed’s first time, how can he hurt him, after all the things they lived together.

He groaned when he finally, _finally_ started moving. Back and forth motion eased him into a pleasured haze. With the every inhale, he can taste sex on the air, and that’s not doing any wonders on his stamina. So he holds onto Freed’s hips, stared at his dazed eyes, started to stroke his delightfully shapely cock. Then he bends and kissed Freed, stolen air in both lungs. Laxus melts as Freed moans into his hands, tightening to point it almost hurts, and Laxus is coming too. He can’t even breath, and he swears he saw the stars.

When Freed pokes him playfully, he raised his head to look at his smiling (beautiful) face.

“Again?”

Freed’s breathless voice answers, “Again.”


End file.
